Tier
by Zilent1
Summary: Wufei is stuck in an abusive relationship and there are only two things holding him together. Can he get out of it alive? Yaoi - 2x5, 1 5
1. Mann

**Title:** Tier  
**Author:** Zilent1  
**Warnings:** Yaoi (2x5; minor 3+4; later 1+5), angst, language, abuse, OOC.  
**Notes:** This is a song-fic that is separated into chapters. Lyric translation at the end. Chapter in Wufei's POV. Part 1/6.  
'thinking'  
**Disclaimers:** What are you? Stupid? Of course I own the G-Boys and the song, Tier. Rammstein falsely claim that the song is theirs, along with the company(~ies) that think Gundam Wing is theirs. No, really…T.T  
  


- + -

  


**Chapter One:** Mann  
  
_Was macht ein Mann  
Was macht ein Mann  
Der zwischen Mensch und Tier  
Nicht unterscheiden kann  
Was_

  
  
I awoke that morning, annoying sunlight glaring at me through the half-opened curtains. I wished it would rain on mornings like this. The smell of sex and blood lingered in the air, which made me scrunch my nose in disgust. The actions of last night haunted me throughout the entire period I was unconscious, or trying to fall back into unconsciousness. I shudder involuntarily. I am too used to mornings like this. The calm before _and_ after the storm.  
  
My whole body ached and I knew it was going to be another pain-bearing day. The wounds inflicted last night, and old bruises that covered my body like eternal dirt, were as painful as ever, but the pain doesn't get to me as much as it used to. I have grown used to it. But I was having enough. Enough of nights like last night.  
  
I tried to shift onto my back as painlessly as I could, but to no avail as a muscular arm clamped around my waist like a handcuff on a wrist. I knew at that moment that I would only be free from his clasp if _someone_ came along with the key. I sighed. Who'd want me now? I'll always be broken; being constantly used as Duo Maxwell's rag doll. I laughed quietly in spite of myself. The justice-speaking Chang Wufei as baka Maxwell's rag doll? I didn't think I'd live to see the day. But where, exactly, is the justice in this relationship?  
  
I feel his gaze burn into the back of my dark head, and I try to ignore it, considering that I _do_ have my back to him. Maybe I could pretend to be asleep…  
  
"I know you're awake, Wu," he says, his arm tightening a little around my waist.  
  
I cringe inwards at the name and bit my tongue to stop me from retorting. Doing so would only end up in a harsher repeat of last night. I roll over onto my other side, so that I'm looking straight into his amethyst eyes. The movement also brings be a lot closer to him. A very vulnerable position, in my opinion. I plaster on a fake half-smile, which may have been convincing if my eyes weren't saying otherwise.  
  
"And how could you have possibly known? I had my back to you," I counter.  
  
His eyes flash dangerously for a second but, I must have withdrawn a little, they suddenly look apologetic. "I just know," he says, grinning slightly, tapping the side of his nose with his index finger.  
  
I hate it when he does that; acting like his old self. I sigh. "Might as well make breakfast then," I said, pushing away from him, only to be abruptly rolled onto my back, with Duo pinning me down, his face inches from mine.  
  
'Oh God, not now!'  
  
"I love you, y'know," he says as he brushes away a few strands of my black hair with his nose. That movement makes his words tickle my cheek and I purr slightly to my horror. I follow his face with my own dark eyes until they are looking straight into his own. Those same eyes that once flooded with extreme anger, now flow with too many emotions to count. He then presses his mouth against mine, in a hard and passionate kiss. I know that he's holding back on his assertiveness, but I also know that my spirit isn't into the kiss. He may think that this is his way of apologising, but my forgiveness is lacking depth.  
  
'It's just another diversion,' I tell myself.  
  
He pulls away and smiles tenderly at me before getting off both me and the bed, and heading towards the bathroom. I know that that is my cue to get up and ready breakfast. I gingerly get up and shrug into a robe, hurriedly tying my hair back in a lose ponytail. I'll have to have a shower once he's done. I sigh once more as I head towards the kitchen.  
  
'Lunch at Quatre's. Oh joy.'  
  
  
_End chapter one…_  
**To be continued…**  
  


-~-

  
**Translation**  
What does a man do  
What does a man do  
Who can't tell the difference  
Between human and animal  
What  
  


- + -

  
  
**A/N:** So, what was it like? Hate it? Like it? Want more? Actually, scratch that last comment. More is coming anyway ^__^. Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames are not! Actually, me and fires are best friends, but nonetheless. Take note that lime and song fics are not my forte at present. That was only my second lime and this is my first SF ^^;. Oh boy. R&R…or you can wait until the end ^___^. 


	2. Tochter

**Title:** Tier  
**Author:** Zilent1  
**Warnings:** Yaoi (2x5; minor 3+4; later 1+5), angst, language, abuse, OOC.  
**Notes:** This is a song-fic that is separated into chapters. Lyric translation at the end. Chapter is a flashback/prequel to chapter one. Part 2/6.  
'thinking'  
**Disclaimers:** I tried suing the company and the band, but they insist that the characters and song are theirs. I even offered to trade with them but they declined ;_;. Why won't they take my Barbie collection? I mean, the song and G-Boys _do_ belong to me. No, really…T.T  
  


- + -

  


**Chapter Two:** Tochter  
  
_Er wind zu seiner Tochter gehen  
sie ist schön und jung an Jahren  
und dann wird er wie ein Hund  
mit eigen Fleiche und Blut sich paaren_

  
  
Wufei walked into the door, tired, after a long day of work. He was still in the Preventers, but he seemed to be working more longer shifts. He didn't mind, though. It kept him away from Duo. But tonight be was later than usual as he decided to finish off his latest report that wasn't due until Tuesday. Brownie points from Une, but double negative brownie points from Duo.  
  
Wufei quietly walked through the lounge towards the kitchen by he stopped when he saw a figure, luminated by the street light, standing in front of the window - Duo. His face was unseen but his body posture screamed anger and danger. Wufei gulped, knowing what was to come.  
  
"Why the fuck are you so damn late?" came a hiss.  
  
"I..I had to finish off my report at work," Wufei replied, hesitantly, knowing that whatever he said wouldn't ease the tension. Once Duo turned ugly, he stayed ugly until he saw fit.  
  
"You _had_ to? Or you _wanted_ to?"  
  
"I _had_ to," Wufei lied. Une ordered him to finish the report on Monday but he ignored her. That would certainly earn him a talking-to when he got back on Monday.  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me, Chang!" Duo hissed again, stalking slowly towards Wufei, who unintentionally gulped.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
"I'm not lying!" he protested weakly. Duo stood right in front of Wufei, eyes burning with anger, when he suddenly backhanded the other boy, who stumbled back from the blow.  
  
"Yes, you fucking are! You always hesitate when you lie. And not to mention that that excuse is running thin!"  
  
Wufei, who had steadied himself against the wall, wiped away the blood that had trickled from the cut on his lip. "Duo, it was an important report," another lie, "and I'm sorry that I'm late-"  
  
"By two fucking hours?" Duo glared at him.  
  
'_Two_ hours?'  
  
"Yes! Duo, when are you going to accept the fact that there will be times when I am going to be late?" Wufei exclaimed, which was a bad move as Duo yanked him up by his collar and pushed him against the wall, Wufei's toes barely brushing the floor.  
  
"I'm the one who asks the questions around here, Chang! And as long as you're mine, you will _always_ be on time. Understand? And I don't give a flying fuck if you call in advance!" Duo snarled.  
  
Wufei could only nod his head as he fruitlessly pawed at Duo's death grip. Duo then flung him carelessly onto the floor and laughed sardonically at the gasping Wufei, who was rubbing his neck.  
  
"You're pathetic!" he spat. "But you sure are one hellava fuck!" He laughed tauntingly.  
  
Wufei was horrified and revolted but held his tongue. His talks of justice and honour would not go far. He could tell that any more wounds would result in more bruises, and if the bruises were visible, questions were bound to be asked. Instead, Wufei stared at the kitchen doorway, defeated, purposely not looking at the braided pilot. There was only so much a body could take, and Wufei's body was barely keeping together. He had no reason to go on living like this, and breaking up with Duo was definitely out of the question. Duo would still find him and hurt him. Except if-  
  
Wufei's chain of though was interrupted by a blow to his left check, which caused his had to snap to the side.  
  
"You weren't fucking listening to what I was saying, bitch!" Duo grinned bitterly. "And how because you've pissed me off twice too many, and not to mention bruises marking your pretty face for Quat's lunch tomorrow, I'm fucking going to do you the other way!"  
Duo laughed sardonically again, as Wufei visibly looked horrified - his eyes wide and mouth gaping. Wufei also felt sick, but if he threw up, Duo would 'do him' harder and more painfully. When Duo approached, Wufei scrambled backwards, pleading for the other not to consider what he intended to do. But Duo smirked as he grabbed him by his hair and dragged him, kicking and yelling, to their room.  
  
Throughout the course of the night, screams of intense pain and uttermost agony, mixed with sardonic laughter and cries of lust, rang out throughout the apartment. But then, knowing that his pain turned on the sadistic self-proclaimed Shinigami, Wufei muted his displeasure and though of two things that kept him sane, even when Duo slumped over him, spent.  
  
Justice and Heero Yuy.  
  
  
_End chapter two…_  
**To be continued…**  
  


- + -

  
**Translation**  
He will go to his daughter  
She is beautiful and young  
And then, like a dog, will  
Mate with his own flesh and blood  
  


- + -

  
  
**A/N:** *stares dumbly at what she wrote* o.o  
So, what d'you think? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is accepted, but flames are not! Though, flames will help me burn another Diva Star doll ^___^;  
*continues staring at the story* O.O  
R&R…or you can wait until the end. 


	3. Tier

**Title:** Tier  
**Author:** Zilent1  
**Warnings:** Yaoi (2x5; minor 3+4; later 1+5), death, angst, language, abuse, OOC.  
**Notes:** This is a song-fic that is separated into chapters. Lyric translation at the end. Chapter is in both third person and Duo's POV (and in that order). Part 3/6.  
'thinking'  
*POV change*  
**Acknowledgments:** I'd like to give a big Thanks to C-Chan2, Amyeyl and Crystal for reviewing the previous chapters. Danke!  
**Disclaimers:** Oh poo! _Those_ people claim that the G-boys and Tier belong to them They even won the court case! But they're mine!! ;_;  
  


- + -

  


**Chapter Three:** Tier  
  
_Was tust du  
Was fühlst du  
Was bist du  
doch nur ein  
Tier_

  
  
Duo and Wufei arrived at Quatre's mansion, both somewhat casually dressed - Duo in a black t-shirt and jeans, and Wufei in a Chinese pantsuit, which seemed more suitable for winter than summer. The suit, itself, was black with long sleeves and high collar to high the bruises and to hide possible blood. His black hair was also down, to help hide what the collar could not.  
  
As the entered the foyer, Duo gaped in surprise at the size. "I'll _never_ get used to the size of this place!" he exclaimed.  
  
Wufei, who was lagging behind, his dark eyes transfixed on the paintings that adorned the walls, nodded in silent agreement. The butler led them to a doorway, motioning for them to go through.  
  
"C'mon, Wufers. Don't wanna keep Quat waiting," Duo said good-naturedly.  
  
"Sorry," the Asian murmumed. Duo smiled as he grabbed Wufei's slim hand and pulled him the rest of the way.  
  
Before stepping into view of the other three, Duo spun around, causing Wufei to nearly collide into him. "I meant what I said this morning. I _do_ love you, no matter what," he said quietly, brushing away a strand of hair from Wufei's face, his finger lingering before trailing down the bronze cheek.  
  
Wufei gave a small, forced smile, the kind that didn't reach his eyes. "I know you do."  
  
Duo smiled then kissed him softly on the lips, then spun around and let out a loud Duo-like yawp as he approached the other three. As expected, Quatre rushed up to the braided boy and enclosed him in a tight bear-hug for a few moments before turning onto the Chinese teen. Quatre smiled and hug him as well, to which Wufei winced in pain. Unknown to Wufei, this action was seen by one other.  
  
Once they had settled down onto lawn chairs, Duo engaged himself in endless chatter with Quatre and the silent Trowa. Wufei looked distractedly over the garden, not even paying attention to the greenery and flowers he was looking in the direction at. Heero was lying beside the pool, working on his tan, his eyes closed but his mind, however, was working clockwork. His throughts transfixed on Duo and Wufei.   
  
Once the heat got to the talking duo, Duo jumped into the pool while Quatre sat at the end, his legs dangling into the water. They both resumed their talking while Trowa had disappeared inside. Heero used Duo's absense as a diversion to talk to the other Asian teen. He sat up, slipping on a t-shirt, and walked over to the distracted boy. When he tapped Wufei on the shoulder, the Chinese boy tensed and Heero's indifferent Prussian blue eyes met fearful black.  
  
"I want to talk," the Japanese boy stated bluntly.  
  
Wufei looked over towards Duo, then nodded reluctantly.  
  
***  
  
It felt so good to be back with the others - catching up on news straight from the horses mouth was something that I missed. Quatre told me of his life so far, which included juicy details about his and Trowa's sex life. That made Trowa go red with embarrassment, then he abruptly left to 'over-see lunch'. I laughed. Their relationship contrasted mine and Wufei's a lot, but I can't be bothered comparing. When Quatre asked me about Wufei and myself, I told him lies. I mean, what could I possible say? Wufei was mine to do as I pleased and I loved him, but Quatre wouldn't understand. No one could. I think he saw through my lies, but he dismissed it without probing further.  
  
'Nosy little bastard.'  
  
As of late, I'd been nitpicking everyone - Quatre was too cheerful for his own good, Trowa too damn quiet, Wufei was disobedient at times but he know how I worked, and Heero. I sighed. He was too fucking perfect. But I had one thing that he wants but can't have. Ever. Wufei. I mentally smile mockingly.  
  
After I grew bored with Quartre's idle chatter I asked if I could go for a swim, seeing as it was just too damn hot to be talking by the poolside, when I could be _in_ the pool doing the same thing. Jumping into this chlorine-filled water was like pushing the refresh button - out with the old and in with the new. I guess that's what happened to my life when I got with Wufei - new Duo in, old Duo o-   
  
'argh! I have to stop saying that!'  
  
Here, ladles and germs, is what my mind is like - all fucked up. Anyways, I'm all calm now and finally enjoying myself. That is until I look up in Wufei's direction. Instead of finding him all alone as, I expected, Mr Perfect is over there talking to him. I watch them from the pool, my eyes narrowed and maniac thoughts racing through my head. I barely control my anger and bitterness. I tried so damn hard to keep Yuy away from him. I'll have to try harder.  
  
'Yes,' I smile wickedly, 'again tonight.'  
  
As plans for tonight race through my head, I push myself up from the poolside and bring one knee up to help. The water comes up with me before losing to the law of gravity and splashes back down onto the tiles or into the water. That's what I'm like - happy-go-lucky to start but I am soon pushed back down by my sardonic and sadistic other self. I happened to have glanced in Wufei's direction at the same time that he looked my way. Heero had disappeared somewhere. Trepidation clearly shows on his face and I glare at him, taking pleasure in his facial changes. His face pleads for the negative but my malicious grin is the final answer. He knows that as he slumps over in his seat, beaten, his eyes covered by his hand. From where I'm standing, I see the sun dance in little sparkles that seem to be falling from that eye-hiding hand.  
  
'He's...?  
  
As I realise that he's crying, my heart shatters into a thousand pieces, that disgusting grin faded. Shoving aside my demons, I race over to his side, and pull him into a tight, effectionate hug. At first he is tense, but then he relaxes, hiding his face into my shoulder. Once the tears are gone, he pulls his face away and rests his head in the crook of my neck. He knows I wont hurt him here and maybe, just _maybe_ I'll do nothing tonight.  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
I hear Quatre's voice from inside, indicating that they are coming back outside. I look down at the lithe, broken form in my arms. Wufei's attention is drawn into oblivious but snaps back to the present as I brush aside his hair and kiss him on the forehead. His questioning eyes look up at me.  
  
"Why do you do this?" he asks.  
  
I barely heard him as he said it so quietly. He has asked a taboo question - a question that will only receive partial truth. How would he react if I said I was breaking him because: a) he is mine, b) it's the way I am, c) it's for his own good and d)...  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
  
_End chapter three…_  
**To be continued…**  
  


- + -

  
**Translation**  
What do you do  
What do you feel  
What are you  
But only an  
Animal  
  


- + -

  
  
**A/N:** Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? R&R…or you can wait until the end. 


	4. Frau

**Title:** Tier  
**Author:** Zilent1  
**Warnings:** Yaoi (2x5; minor 3+4, 1+5), angst, language, abuse, OOC.  
**Notes:** This is a song-fic that is separated into chapters. Lyric translation at the end. Chapter is in Heero's POV. Part 4/6.  
'thinking'  
**Acknowledgments:** *grins* A Big Thanks to Ionis and Akemi, as well as a Huge Thanks to Crystal and C-Chan2 (again) for reviewing the previous chapters. Danke! ^-^  
**Disclaimers:**...they're still mine! T_T  
  


- + -

  


**Chapter Four:** Frau  
  
_Was macht die Frau  
Was macht die Frau  
die zwischen Tier und Mann  
nicht unterscheiden kann_

  
  
"I want to talk," I said bluntly.  
  
Yes, it was a pretty straightforward thing to say, but Wufei has been acting more and more withdrawn and out of character, and not to mention dressing exceedingly out of season. Black pantsuit, long sleeves - in the middle of **summer**? Alarm bells suddenly ring in my head. Ever since he established an intimate relationship with Duo, Wufei has never been the same. Take now, for example. He never tensed when anyone touched him, and not to mention he didn't have to get assurance from anyone to talk to someone or not.  
  
Once he reluctantly nodded, after verifying whether Duo was watching or not, I stopped myself from bombarding him with questions and demands. I think half of the Perfect Soldier died at that, but the other half came up with tactics on how to approach the target...subject...problem. If I was to approach him up front, I'd most likely be talking to a brick wall, as he'd probably withdraw back into his shattered shell. I therefore planned on a diversion - asking sub-questions, quickly building up to the main one.  
  
_Why..._  
  
"Aren't you hot?"  
  
He looked at me as if to say, 'What's the real reason you're here?' I wouldn't blame him. Me, the stoic Heero Yuy, asking about someone's well-being? He looked away, over towards the garden once again, before answering, "No."  
  
He was obviously lying. Perspiration was clinging onto his forehead like ice on the spouting [1]. "Chang, you're clad from head to toe in black and it's 98°. Why wouldn't you be hot?"  
  
"Because...I'm not."  
  
I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. But it's nice to know that he's still stubborn as ever. "Ok then. Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
He tensed but still looked over towards the garden."...Because I want to," he said hesitantly. "Why the hell is _your_ concern anyway?"  
I ignore his question. "Stop lying, Wufei, and tell me why?" I demanded softly.  
  
He turned his head sharply, his onyx eyes meeting my own blue. They carried so much emotion, but one stood out from the rest - anger. "Don't ask questions that you know you'll get an unexpected answer from. You don't know what you're getting yourself into, so stop it," he hissed in an angry whisper, as not to draw attention to himself. He pushed me away as he went to get up, but I grabbed his arm, pulling him down and made him look at me. He winced and his eyes shone with anger, pain and fear.  
  
"I know what I'm getting myself into, but why do you let Duo do this to you? I thought you were stronger than him?"  
  
"Obviously you thought wrong!" He struggled in my grasp, wanting to get away but I held tight. Our voices were quiet but angry and determined. I wasn't going to back down and he wasn't going to give in. Damn stubborness. Maybe that's what I loved so much about him. Oops. I feel myself go internally red with that thought. Very unHeero-like.  
  
"Wufei. You _are_ stronger than him! Why do you let him do this to you? Why don't you fight back? Or better still, why don't you leave him?"  
  
He ceased his struggling and looked at me sadly. I could tell he was trying hard to stop the tears from coming. My heart cringed. "Heero, it's not as easy as it sounds. He knows me well enough as I know him. I can't leave him because he'll know where I'll go and he'll come after me. I don't fight back because I can't! And I let him do this...it because...because he..." he choked on the rest of the sentence and bowed his head. I knew I got what I wanted out of him, even if he didn't finish.  
  
"Wufei..." I started.  
  
He looked at me, his eyes emotionless. "Haven't you done enough already? I'll be lucky if he lets me rest tonight because I'm talking to you! Not to mention that I'd be dead if he found out what we were talking about! Go away! You've done the damage now! You got your information! Case closed!"  
  
I knew inside that only half of what he said was true. But Duo would never kill one he loves so much, would he? "Wufei. Go to someone who actually loves you. He is doing you no good even if he _does_ say that he loves you. Leaving Duo would do us...you a wor-"  
  
"Us?" he cut in.  
  
I hesitated. 'Shit.'  
  
He smiles sadly at me. "That's the reason Duo is like this. He envies you because he knows you're the only person who can break his lock on me. You're the key.[3]"  
  
I notice, out of the corner of my eye, that Duo is getting out the pool, steam literally pouring out of his ears. I look back at Wufei, who is looking at Duo. I take this as a cue to leave and dash into the house. I need to think.  
  
_"You're the key."_   
His words echo through my mind. I have to help him. He knows, I know, Duo knows. I'm glad that Quatre and Trowa don't know. I don't want them getting involved.  
  
It's easy to tell why Duo is doing this. Duo is using his 'love' as an advantage and 'love' is something Wufei lost when his colony blew up. Something he deemed as 'weak' until Duo came along. I think he now sees it as a battle of the strongest. That's what Duo's shown him. He bent Wufei around his little finger and broke him. But I'm going to show him otherwise. I'm going to mend Wufei. I'll break the lock.   
  
Mission accepted.   
  
_End chapter four…_  
**To be continued…**  
  


- + -

  
**Translation**  
What does a woman do  
What does a woman do  
Who can't tell the difference  
between animal and man  
  


- + -

  
  
[1]Y'know, when ice hangs off the side of the house, window sills or spouting?  
[2]Eh...I'm from NZ, where the temp. is measured in Celsius and not Fahrenheit, so this temperature may not seem...hot. [3]*grins* I _had_ to use that! Read chapter one if you don't get it.   
**A/N:** O.O Wow. Long chapter. @_@ Writing Heero is kinda hard...especially when you can't even think of the word 'target'. -_-; Gah! Where in seven Hells did I come up with that last bit? o_O? Now _that_ is something OOC...no?  
Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it? R&R…or you can wait until the end.  



	5. Vater

**Title:** Tier  
**Author:** Zilent1  
**Warnings:** Yaoi (implied 2x5), angst, OOC.  
**Notes:** This is a song-fic that is separated into chapters. Lyric translation at the end. Chapter is a mix of third person and Wufei's POV. Part 5/6.  
'thinking'  
"'_flashback speech_'"  
**Acknowledgments:** Another thanks goes to Dewshine! Thanks for reading! ^__^  
**Disclaimers:**They're mine, I tell you! Mine! Mwahahahahaha! *men in white coats drag her away* They're miiiiiiiiine!  
  


- + -

  


**Chapter Five:** Vater  
  
_Sie taucht die Feder in sein Blut  
schreibt sich selber einen Brief  
entseelte Zeilen an die Kindheit  
als der Vater bei ihr schlief_

  
  
Being held in Duo's arms for that short period of time made Wufei think about the short conversation he had with Heero, contemplative words dancing with his train of though.  
  
'_You _are_ stronger than him!_'  
'Am I? Are I _really_ stronger than him? Or did you just say that to make me happy?'  
  
'_"Why don't you fight back? Or better still, why don't you leave him?"_'  
'Fight back and lose someone that I...love? I loved others and fought back to their endless arguments. Look what happened to them. To me. Fighting back seems so...pitiful now. But to leave him voluntarily is harder than it seems. If I left him, I'd be alone or he'd look for me. He's possessive. I'm his.' The tears had stopped long ago but past memories were hard to not cry about.  
  
'_"He is doing you no good even if he does say that he loves you."_'  
Wufei sighed quietly, his head resting on Duo's shoulder. 'So true. But love has always been painful for me. Life isn't exactly a fairytale; I don't think there'd be a Prince Charming waiting for me...'  
  
'_"Go to someone who actually loves you...Leaving Duo would do us...you a wor-"_'  
'Who'd want me? I'm broken. Love is tough. Would you want me, Heero? I knew your slip-up wasn't intentional, but I can see that he's tearing you apart as well. You can't bear to see me get hurt. Isn't that right? Maybe, if you took what I said, into serious consideration...' He paused in thought. His life, as he knew it, would either take a turn for the best or the worst, and it was now that he had to choose. The decision was tough but the talk with Heero had helped a little. It was just a pity that Quatre and Trowa returned when he was beginning to come up with a conclusion...  
  
~*~  
  
When Duo heard Quatre's voice, he moved into a position where Wufei was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped possessively his waist and his chinned propped up on the other's shoulder. He heard Wufei give a little moan of pain at the movement, but dismissed it was a quiet apology and began nuzzling his neck[1]. Wufei then relaxed onto Duo and tilted his head to the side with a quiet sigh. The blonde boy, as he appeared, gave out a little squeal and what sounded like, "How cute!"  
  
Wufei went red with embarrassment as Duo grinned, turning Wufei's head so their mouths met[2]. As they other two approached, the intimate pair drew apart. On seeing the food, Duo gently pushed Wufei off him and slid into the seat next to him, a seat much closer to the food. The other three rolled their eyes and took, or regained, their seats. The stoic pilot was nowhere to be seen at present but a door shutting told otherwise. It was in this moment that Duo's happy-go-lucky mood slipped a little, his hand reaching for Wufei's. Giving it a tight squeeze under the table was a warning to Wufei - 'you're mine.'  
  
"Hey, where'd you go to, Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hn," came the unsociable answer.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Forget I asked."  
  
Heero sat down next to Trowa, who in turn was sitting opposite Wufei. "Good food, good gravy, good meat! Thank God, let's eat!" Duo quipped, before tucking in.  
  
"Amen to that! Even though we have no gravy!" Quatre laughed, before helping himself to the food. The other teens laughed and enjoyed their meal, dark thoughts of twilight activities buried beneath the banquet of food, and heart-wretching emotions hidden behind masks of happiness and serenity.  
  
Bloated stomachs later, all five youth started talking about things of life and, before long, started acting more or less like they did towards the end of the war - like the best of friends. Despite the mixes of deeply hidden moods, all five ex-pilots engaged themselves in the wonder of cards, which had somehow found their way outside with complaint from their unknown owner. Losing themselves in the world of diamonds, clubs, hearts and spades, the black and red on white, and in the rules of good fun, they forgot their woes and troubles of life. But when Duo's boisterous laughter rang out for the umpteenth time that afternoon, Wufei looked up at Heero, who in turn was looking at the other, and spoke with his eyes. No words were needed as everything was clear.  
  
He knew what he was going to do.   
Regain his honour.   
  
_End chapter five…_  
**To be continued...**  
  


- + -

  
**Translation**  
She dips the feather in his blood  
and writes herself a letter  
lifeless lines to childhood  
when her father slept by her  
  


- + -

  
  
[1] Hmm...I have no idea what my ex-boyf. was doing exactly when he did that *goes red* but that's how I'd describe it *hides*  
[2] ... my mind went blank - twisting? Honestly. -_-;  
  
**A/N:** _ - Good? Bad? Hate it? Like it? R&R or you can wait until the end.  
_ !! I wrote this chapter last! Can you believe that? Last! I wrote chapter **six** before I wrote this one! -_-; 


	6. Tier II

**Title:** Tier  
**Author:** Zilent1  
Warnings: Yaoi (implied 2x5), angst, OOC.  
**Notes:** This is a song-fic that is separated into chapters. An extended version (which would be on FF.net if they still had NC-17) can be found on my website once I've finished. Lyric translation at the end. Chapter is a mix of third person and Duo's POV. Part 6/6.  
'thinking'  
**Acknowledgments:** I wish to thank **all** reviewers, the readers, my Dad (for replacing the light bulb) and, last but not least, my muses (thanks for not abandoning me!) ^___^ **Thank You All!**  
**Disclaimers:***sitting in a padded room, hair dishevelled, eyes darting about and a sly grin on her face* Hehe! They're still mine. Oh yes indeedy! The G-Boys and 'Tier' will _always_ be mine! Oh yes! Even if I'm insane! Mwahahah-*eyes become dilated* Oh! Pink Eva in a banana tutu!...@_@  
  


- + -

  


**Chapter Six:** Tier II  
  
_Was tust du  
was fühlst du  
was bist du  
doch nur ein Tier_

  
  
Duo woke up that morning, in an empty bed. He sighed sadly and remembered it was Monday - Wufei had work. Flipping over onto his back, lying spread-eagle across the bed, he stared at the white painted roof with its dormant lights. His mind brought up memories of old, like times when he made Wufei stay in bed, far beyond his usual getting-up time. Memories of when he held the lithe Chinese boy in his arms, stroking his hair and whispering sweet things into his ears. Duo smiled. He loved those times more than life itself, and he cherished them. He closed his eyes and picture the one he loved, in his mind - those onyx sloe eyes, those dainty lips, those cheekbones, the long tresses of black hair, the caramel-toned skin - Wufei. How he loved the Asian. He thought him perfect, although the other argued that nobody was perfect.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, leaving behind Wufei's image, and pulled his legs over the side of the bed. Resting his elbows onto his knees, he massaged his eyes with the palms of his hands until they hurt, then they loosely fell between his parted legs, the elbows slightly on the kneecaps, while he hunched over slightly. Thoughts of Wufei continuously ran through his mind as he sighed heavily and stood up. His muscular body was only clad in a pair of plain black boxer shorts, his hair dangling free of its restricted braid. This is how Duo felt now - free of restrictions.  
  
He made his way about the house, doing his usual 'when-I-get-up' routine, his thoughts still amok. Right now, he felt alone. Isolated. Solitary. He laughed in spite of himself. 'Wufei was always dubbed the Solitary Dragon. I guess it's my turn now. Death is always lonely at times like this. I stand corrected, Death is meant to be isolated.'  
  
He walked over to the window, the viewing platform that rose two storeys above reality. With one hand hanging by his side, the other placed against the cool glass, his eyes staring into oblivious. It was always sunny when he was depressed.  
  
'God really loved Wufei if He gave him weather in alliance to his moods. Unlike me...'   
  
The rain was much better for his sullen moods. The rain that feel painlessly against the uncomplaining earth, the falling rain that signified the sadness that stirred deep within the abyss of heart, the rain of tears that he would never shed. Why? For the rain would cry for him. But the sun...  
  
'Wufei must be happy...'  
  
The sun that crept through the black clouds of tears, the happiness that rarely came out with the rain, was Wufei when he was away from Hell. Away from Death's grip. All day Duo stood at that window. Memories of past and contemplations of musings overtook his lost mind, leaving his soulless body to the cold of the room and the warmth of the sun. He spoke not a word. Time passed soundlessly, the passing of the day going unnoticed by the boy who stood muted at the window. And as the sun set, the quarter moon rising in its wake, Duo slowly regained his awareness. Blinking, he squinted at the wall clock and, with little help from the streetlight, he could just make out the time - 8:10. His sullen mood reflexifly changed into annoyance.  
  
"He's late," he mumbled, nearly soundless against the quiet of the room. He faced the front door in anticipation, waiting for the ray of sunshine, his Chinese lover to walk in. As time went on, his vexation went back to brooding. His eyes transfixed upon the door as the time ticked by with every tock.  
  
"He'll be back soon," said a solitary whisper to the empty room.  
  
But in reality, Chang Wufei wasn't going to come back at all.  
  
  
_End chapter six…_  
**End.**  
  


- + -

  
**Translation**  
What do you do  
What do you feel  
What are you  
but only an Animal  
  


- + -

  
  
**A/N:** So, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Hate it? er..like it? R&R and tell me what you think!  
Thank you for reading and g'night! -_-zzZZ 


End file.
